earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal of Astyra Nydius
The following passages were recorded in the personal journal of Astyra Ariella Nydius. These passages detail her experiences in the Kirin'Tor as a young and aspiring Magi, down the path of a Traitor, a Necromancer, and a Lich. The journal, thought to have been destroyed during the invasion of Dalaran by the Scourge and the might of Archimonde, somehow survived destruction and was later recovered by Archmage Arugal when he returned to the ruins of Dalaran in an attempt to steal any survivng tomes and artifacts from the rubble that would aid him in his corrupt cause. It now rests in his library, collecting dust, as he read it over and found little use for the information contained in it. Though, he still thorougly remembers each passage word for word... Log 1 September 17 Finally here in Dalaran, my room set up and ready to live in. I'll miss Andorhal. Even if it was more of a farmer town, was nice living there. Now i'm stuck in this place. The guys here are all skinny and sickly pale. Atleast in Andorhal the guys, even though they smelled like pigs and horses, were well built and tan from working in the fields and around their dad's farms. And why is everyone here old and have a beard? Just about every teacher i've met is old, withered, and has a big long beard. Its like some sort of ugly fad they wont get off! Oh well, atleast one of my teachers is a partially attractive woman. And another thing, why is every sorceress covered head to toe in make-up? Light, this place is so looney! I had my first class today. Archmage Modera said I did very well in my frist spell casting class. It felt really good too! I felt so powerful! And the rush was amazing! Hehe! Archmage Modera says I cast pretty well and fast without feeling fatigued. She said with with more practice and studying I may end up gaining the rank of Archmage in a few years. Yeah right! Like I want to do that for the rest of my life! As for mom and dad, well, they're both librarians. Figures. Living in a town where no one can read anything must of put the delusion that they're great readers in their heads. Oh well, I heard most of what librarians do is record requested books and times for copies, put notes into book format, and sort the books in the library. Simple enough for a middle aged man and woman, eh? Well, mom's calling. She wants me to help her unpack some stuff for the kitchen. Dad's out sight seeing. Figures. Well, more to come diary! At the bottom of the page is the faint outline of black lips. Argual still remembers seeing it and guessing at the time she had kissed the page and she kissed it hard enough for the black lip stick she was wearing to stick to the page and dry well enough to be able to survive Dalaran's destruction and the book's aging. His thoughts drifted elsewhere... Category:StoriesCategory:Azshrada